sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia
Gaia is a diverse and plentiful planet located deep in remote space of the Volumine. Gaia is teeming with a myriad of countless exotic flora and fauna, and is inhabited various sapient races, rival factions and groups all vying for control over resources, land and power. Resident Races and Inhabitants Gaia is brimming with a plethora of races scattered all about the lands and seas alike. Gaian races are all incredibly diverse and individually unique. The most prominent race inhabiting Gaia are the Gaians, descendants of former Sezonian prisoners who were stripped of all technology, wiped of memory and then stranded on the planet. The Gaians are a very superstitious and hold various obscure legends. Another notorious race native to Gaia is the Zohuars, an underground species of reptilian humanoids who greatly despise the surface dwellers and have made several wars to invade and eradicate them. There are rumors of a mysterious tribe of cat men inhabiting the dense jungles of the Far Lands. New Order Recently a small force of lost Sezonian explores stumbled upon the planet, where they are able to make contact with their Gaian cousins. Using Sezonian Light technology, they are able to disarm the device disabling all technology, and eventually undo much of the memory wipes. The Gaians along with their Sezonian saviors founded a new government along with a entirely new culture, mixing the Gaians' reverence for nature and the Sezonians' teachings of the Light, with that the Union of Gaia was formed. Geographical features The world of Gaia is comprised of several major continents, with numerous smaller islands scattered about them. In the east is located the Acruan, to the distant west lies the Far Lands, to the north is Norland, in the south is Kanaorgia. Finally there is Althuia which is caught between the Far Lands and Norland. Continents and Lands of Gaia Acruan Acruan is a large mostly temperate landmass found in the Eastern Hemisphere surrounded by the Isth Sea, consisting of a sole existing unified government know as the Union of Gaia. It iss inhabited mostly by a vast population of humans, who refer themselves as the Gaians. However there was a notable Zohuar presence in the Xuath Mountains and other mountainous regions before being driven to near extinction with the remaining population taking refugee underground. The Far Lands A tropical continent located far into the western hemisphere of the world of Gaia. The rainforests are full of vast diversity of unique fauna and lush flora including carnivorous plants, large reptilian creatures and many poisonous insects among other forgotten creatures that make any attempt at colonization virtually impossible. Deep into the interior lies the ruins of a once thriving city said to be built by an lost civilization, long ago in days gone bye. Norland The brutal realm of Norland is mostly an frozen and bleak land with vast ranges of tundra and rugged terrain, that lies in the harsh north. The surrounding oceans and bodies of water are said to teem with fabled sea monsters. Beasts of savagery lurk among the crags and ridges, terrible beings hide within ancient taigas while the very forces of ice and fire go head to head in open conflict. Kanaorgia Kanaorgia is the southern continent, an exotic and lush land. Cloud-ringed mountains and hidden bamboo thickets cover the majority of the shorelines, the inner regions of the land are rich with fertile soil and run with crystal clear waters. Majestic mountains, autumnal plains, lush coastal areas and tranquil lagoons can also be found here. Various types of wildlife make there home here such as the graceful crooking crane, the rare clouded puma and herds of Morgai. Althuia Caught between the Far Lands and Norland, lies the land of Althuia. Almost every land type can be found here; from the ice cold plains of in the north, to the hot deserts in the south. The mystical dense woodland, the dry, rocky wastes, the tropical, lush jungle, it has it all. To the north the landscape is primarily coated in thick alpine woodland. The central is far more rugged and barren. In the south, desert areas dominate the terrain. Eolaes In the far southeast, the great landmass of Eolaes. The continent displays a wide array of geography and climate, from green rolling hills, temperate forests, scorching and cracked earth flats to dynamic majestic yellow dunes of sand. Home to a much larger and more diverse set of races and cultures than any other landmass on Gaia. Morthyos A small, windswept island located close between Eastern Kingdom and Norland. Morthyos is a foreboding place where it rains almost every day, the island is shrouded in mist and heavy fog and the land is predominantly bogs, marshes and fens. This damp and gloomy environment has given a gloomy and sinister reputation. Borne A small island off the eastern coast of the Eastern Kingdom. Borne is said to be overrun with packs of man-eating wolf like beasts. Darmack Isle A barren island south of Norland, the isle of Darmack is quite inhospitable. Harkeath A large island situated in the north of Norland, Harkeath had a climate very similar to that of Norland. The southern half of the island was relatively temperate, and was covered by coniferous forests. The central region of the island is that of tundra. Further north, the weather is predominantly much colder. Cannia Cannia '''is a lush and tranquil island close to Kanaorgia, with thick bamboo forests and abundant with limestone. Bridgenia Borr A small tropical island, surrounded by a lagoon and a barrier reef. In the center of the island are the remnants of an extinct volcano rising to two peaks. Plant life is fertilized by the rich volcanic soil from '''Bridgenia Borr. Dark Archipelago A group of islands off the northwestern coast of the Far Lands, on the Dark Gulf. Life on the islands is described as nasty, brutal, and often short. The isles of the Dark Archipelago are hot, humid, and are considered unhealthy for both man and beast. Alalis A island off the coast off Kanaorgia's western coast, the island of Alalis has idyllic orchards and clear pastures, still and silent lagoons and misty woodlands. Tamnach A tropical island with a a large network of natural caverns. The Islet of Vallow A small isle in the middle of the ocean. Feaster Island A large remote island, Feaster Island is rumored to be inhabited by mysterious beings and strange creatures. Sandtrie Islet An desert island that is mostly devoid of all life. Blaincester Isle A small island with steep cliffs and a lush, fertile interior. It is the home of House Blaincester where the island gets its name from. Lamana Holm A small island with a rocky interior and coastal wetlands. Roxwood Islands Roxwood Islands are a group of three islands directly off the Eastern Kingdom's northern coast. The islands are covered thickly in the rare roxwood. Stocktona Ait A rocky outcrop barren of any life.Category:Place Category:Planet Category:Gaia